De marques et de dragons
by Lychee
Summary: Un petit défi entre un geek!Mangemort et un frère Weasley. Slash. PG-13.


De Marques et de Dragons

#

Trois ans auparavant, Timothée avait accepté de s'enrôler parmi les Mangemorts.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il adhérait à leurs idées, Merlin non. Timothée n'adhérait à aucune idée en particulier, à par celle que les sciences magico-moldues représentaient l'avenir, et qu'en retouchant cette formidable chose qu'était Linux avec quelques équations runiques qu'il avait élaborées, il obtiendrait un outil capable de dominer le monde.

Mais ce n'était pas le genre de choses que vous pouviez expliquer à Lord Voldemort. Alors il s'était contenté, avec les formidables moyens que lui avaient fournis Lucius Malfoy et quelques autres riches sorciers, de fabriquer quelques gadget dérisoires, tout juste bons à assommer quelques dizaines de personnes à la fois ou à transformer des boucliers magiques en cheddar.

Les Mangemorts avaient exigé des sortilèges pour _tuer_ plusieurs dizaines de personnes à la fois, mais il leur avait expliqué, baragouinant des prétextes scientifiques, que c'était impossible. Timothée n'aimait pas tuer les gens.

Il appréciait, cependant, de voir des Aurors se débattre au centre d'un gros tas de fromage. Il y voyait une sorte de vengeance cosmique pour toutes ces années à l'université où les futurs Aurors, pleins de muscles et de phéromones, passaient leur temps à mener la vie dure aux étudiants de son espèces, pleins de cervelle et de rêves.

Il avait beaucoup moins de rêves à présent. Mais il faisait beaucoup plus de cauchemars.

Des cauchemars où des gens mourraient, pas vraiment par sa faute, mais certainement par la faute d'autres Mangemorts. Des cauchemars où des gens courageux se battaient, et il ne faisait rien pour les en empêcher, mais il ne les aidait pas vraiment non plus. Des cauchemars où, enfin, Voldemort était détruit, et où la chasse à ses serviteurs commençait, et où des Aurors, inenfromagés, se pointaient chez lui, une expression maligne sur le visage…

Timothée n'était pas mauvais. Il était juste intelligent et un peu en-dehors de la réalité.

Enfin, il avait été. Il réalisait maintenant qu'il avait sans doute fait la plus stupide chose de sa vie en acceptant cette marque sur son bras.

#

— Je peux vous aider ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Timothée sursauta, puis leva les yeux vers la jeune femme, grande et brune, qui se tenait devant lui, un dossier à la main.

— Hum, je viens pour l'annonce, dit-il.

Elle l'observa d'un œil critique.

— Vous avez déjà travaillé avec des dragons ?

Il ne devait certainement pas avoir le physique de l'emploi, convint-il. Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas de physique du tout.

— Non, mais j'ai travaillé à plusieurs reprises avec des hippogriffes et des sphinx.

Il ne précisa pas que c'était à chaque fois davantage comme cobayes que comme animaux de compagnie.

— Comme soigneur, d'après ce que je lis ?

— Voilà.

Elle resta un instant silencieuse, relisant ce qui devait être le CV qu'il leur avait envoyé. Il soupira intérieurement. Elle n'allait tout de même pas le renvoyer sans même un entretien, alors qu'il avait tout le trajet jusqu'en Roumanie en _train_ ? La poudre de Cheminette lui manquait, mais son visage était dans tous les fichiers du Ministère. Si seulement il pouvait trouver un emploi dans ce coin perdu…

— Notre directeur va vous rencontrer, annonça-t-elle enfin avec un petit sourire, l'invitant d'un geste à la suivre.

Il se retrouva assis dans un grand fauteuil de cuir, face à un bureau qui avait clairement été choisi pour son intérêt pratique, et non décoratif. Sur le lourd meuble de chêne s'entassaient des piles de dossiers et de parchemins, et derrière était assis un homme encore jeune, au visage honnête et aux cheveux flamboyants, qui affichait un air _très_ fatigué.

— Monsieur…

— Timothée Cheddar, compléta poliment le jeune homme.

— Je suis Charlie Weasley, se présenta l'homme en lui adressant un sourire sympathique malgré les cernes énormes qui lui ornaient les yeux. Comme vous le savez sans doute, l'un de nos soigneurs a malheureusement dû prendre un congé à la suite d'un incident qui impliquait un pied de dragon, une écharde, et une manipulation maladroite. Vous craignez beaucoup les brûlures, M. Cheddar ? demanda-t-il distraitement.

— Comme tout le monde, je suppose, répondit prudemment Tim.

— Mmh… Nous recherchons quelqu'un capable de prendre soin de nos animaux de manière efficace. C'est un travail physique (Il lança à son tour un regard dubitatif à la silhouette maigrichonne qui lui faisait face.) mais qui demande aussi du bon sens et de la réactivité.

— Je suis plus solide que je n'en ai l'air, répondit Tim. (C'était vrai. Personne n'avait transporté plus de matériel délicat que lui en milieu perturbé et dangereux, à savoir rempli de Mangemorts fous ou même sains d'esprit. Et seul le grand professeur Severus Snape avait peut-être passé plus de nuits à touiller des potions et des nouilles chinoises que lui.) Et j'ai la tête bien faite.

— Mmh… répéta Weasley. Mais vous n'avez jamais travaillé avec des dragons ?

— Non, admit à nouveau Tim. Mais j'apprends vite.

Weasley soupira et posa ses coudes sur le bureau.

— Pour être honnête, de toute façon, vous êtes le seul candidat. Depuis que la réserve du Pays de Galles a ouvert, les jeunes sorciers préfèrent restez là-bas pour travailler. Si le poste vous convient, vous serez payé 1050 gallions par mois pour quarante heures de travail hebdomadaire. Vous serez logé, nourri à la cantine avec le reste de l'équipe, vous aurez votre chambre personnelle et vos vêtements de travail vous seront fournis. Votre jour de congé sera le mercredi, mais cela peut changer en fonction des autres membres de l'équipe. La période d'essai est de deux mois. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Les conditions étaient bien meilleures que ce que Tim avait espéré. Il hésita cependant, puis se résolut à poser la question qui le hantait.

— Vous avez un accès à internet ?

Weasley lui adressa un regard surpris.

— Vous avez de la famille moldue ?

Tim lui répondit par un vague geste qui pouvait, de très loin et en étant myope, passer pour un acquiescement.

— Nous disposons en effet d'une connexion, en plus du réseau de Cheminette habituel. L'un de nos techniciens à moitié moldu est même en train de nous installer le wifi, même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est, dit Weasley en roulant des yeux. Mais à voir votre tête, c'est une bonne surprise, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

_Yepeeeee !_ cria une petite voix dans la tête de Timothée.

— Dans ce cas, j'accepte le poste, dit-il posément.

— Très bien, répondit son nouveau chef.

Weasley lui serra ensuite la main et se remit à ses papiers, et ce fut la jeune fille du début, Tania, qui lui fit ensuite visiter la base, où du moins la première partie.

Il y avait quarante personnes sur le site, allant du chercheur au boulanger. Les trois bâtiments qui contenaient les appartements, la cantine et les bureaux administratifs étaient réunis sur le flan d'une petite colline, de laquelle on apercevait, à deux kilomètres de là, les enclos et les installations de soin et de recherche.

— Rien de plus désagréable que se réveiller la nuit en sentant ses orteils brûler, commenta Tania.

Il disposait pour lui seul d'un petit studio, qui comprenait une grande pièce, une salle de bain et un recoin cuisine. Il y rangea ses maigres affaires pensivement. C'était sans doute l'endroit le plus agréable dans lequel il eût dormi depuis le début de sa cavale, deux ans plus tôt.

Il descendit ensuite pour dîner en compagnie du reste de ses nouveaux collègues, serra quelques dizaines de mains et oublia presque autant de noms, puis remonta dans sa chambre et s'effondra comme une masse.

#

Les premiers jours furent plus difficiles qu'il ne l'avait envisagé. Certes, il avait déjà travaillé avec des animaux dangereux. Mais il était, avant tout, un sorcier de laboratoire et de bureau et de lieux qui se trouvent généralement en intérieur et n'impliquent pas d'être constamment attentif afin d'éviter la patte distraite d'un Quetzalcóatl endormi.

La première semaine, il se leva chaque matin avec la sensation qu'une horde de dragons lui était passée dessus, ce qui n'avait heureusement pas été encore le cas. Son travail consistait principalement, en compagnie de trois autre hommes et deux femmes, à nourrir les quatorze dragons de la base et à veiller à leur confort et leur bonne santé. Il se découvrit assez doué pour faire léviter les seaux d'eau et les moutons encore bêlant, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas devoir parcourir presque vingt kilomètres par jours entre bâtiments et enclos, transportant telle boîte de vitamines oubliée et allant chercher telle potion pour soigner les caries.

— Allez, debout ! beugla un matin Tania en tambourinant énergiquement sur sa porte. Sacharissa s'est échappée, j'espère que tu sais manier un balai !

Il revint ce soir-là avec la peau des fesses en feu. Mais au moins, la petite dragonne était retournée sans une égratignure, bien qu'avec moultes protestations, dans son enclos, et il se sentait plutôt fier.

— Agnlors vous l'avez regntrouvée ? demanda ce soir-là Charlie Weasley en mâchonnant son gratin de pommes de terre.

Tania et Tim se contentèrent d'un gémissement pitoyable et l'homme eut un rire amusé. Weasley n'avait rien d'un bureaucrate, songea Tim. Et d'après l'air de regret qui s'affichait parfois dans ses yeux lorsqu'il regardait "ses" dragons, il aurait sans doute préféré rester sur le terrain. Tim se demanda avec curiosité ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter ce poste. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que les pertes et les trahisons occasionnées par les Mangemorts en soient la raison, réalisa-t-il brusquement.

Il avala difficilement sa bouchée de patates qui avait pris un goût de cendres. Il avait toujours autant de mal à mettre ses souvenirs de côté.

Ses courbatures s'estompèrent dans les jours suivants, et il prit même un certain plaisir à son travail qui, bien que répétitif, le remplissait de satisfaction quand il était bien accompli. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé cette sensation. Il commença son premier jour de congé par une grasse matinée, puis partit à la recherche de Kei, le technicien en charge des communications de la base, qui le laissa accéder au seul poste fonctionnel du réseau qu'il était en train de monter. Timothée, avec délice, passa son après-midi sur le net et se gava des informations dont il avait dû se priver ces derniers temps. Kei lui promis en riant et aussi avec un peu d'avidité qu'il pourrait revenir quand il le désirait.

#

Il était là depuis un peu moins d'un mois quand deux évènements survinrent presque simultanément.

Le premier n'allait pas changer sa vie, mais ce n'en était pas moins un choc. Il se réveilla ce matin-là comme tous les matins précédents, s'extirpa de son lit en baillant, et partit prendre sa douche, le regard encore endormi. En mode multitâche, il essayait de se brosser les dents tout en jetant un sort de camouflage sur sa Marque — et non l'inverse — quand tout à coup il aperçut son reflet et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Il reposa sa brosse à dents et sa baguette, et se pencha vers le miroir avec attention.

Il se redressa dans un sursaut de surprise.

— Doux Merlin, murmura-t-il, j'ai des _muscles_ !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Tania lui confirma entre une gorgée de café et une bouchée de céréales qu'en effet, il commençait à développer des épaules et des biceps plutôt sympathiques.

— Quoi ? ajouta-t-elle avec étonnement. On dirait que je t'ai annoncé une maladie incurable.

— Je n'avais jamais eu de muscles jusque là, sanglota-t-il presque.

Elle lui tapota le dos avec embarras pendant dix bonnes minutes.

Le deuxième évènement allait changer sa vie, ou peut-être simplement en accélérer e cours, mais il ne le savait pas encore.

Tim était en train de curer le box de l'un des plus gros dragons, un Chinois de cent cinquante ans, après l'avoir mis dehors pour sa petite promenade quotidienne. Plus exactement, il était en train de contempler avec abattement les deux cents ou trois cents kilos de fumiers qui attendaient ses petits bras à présent vigoureux.

On ne nettoie pas des déjections de dragons avec de la magie. Non, vraiment pas, à moins de vouloir en finir avec la vie.

Pour rendre les choses encore moins agréables, Tchoupi souffrait à ce moment une énorme rage de dents, s'alimentait très mal et avait la diarrhée. Timothée aimait vraiment son nouveau travail, mais il avait parfois un petit peu envie de pleurer.

— C'est parti, marmonna-t-il en nouant son masque à gaz, spécialement élaboré pour résister aux émanations simiesques.

Il en avait déjà transvasé la moitié dans une benne — répondant elle aussi à la norme RED — quand la lamentation de douleur de la pauvre bête le tira de son travail. Il fit quelques pas dehors et s'approcha de Weasley qui, visiblement, passait par là, et s'était lui aussi arrêté en entendant le cri.

Weasley avait encore plus de muscle que lui, remarqua une petite partie jalouse de son cerveau.

— Vivement qu'on lui trouve un remède, soupirait l'homme en se grattant le nez.

— Le Dr Peeble utilise une potion à base de Pied de Serpent, c'est bien ça ? demanda distraitement Tim.

Définitivement plus de muscle. Mais moins que ces abrutis d'apprentis Aurors. Juste ce qu'il fallait.

— Oui, il a essayé différentes concentrations et moyens d'extraction mais…

— Il n'a pas essayé de le coupler avec de l'aspirine ?

Au bout d'une minute de silence, Tim décolla ses yeux d'abdominaux terriblement trop parfaits et rencontra le regard étonné et légèrement soupçonneux de son employeur.

— C'est, hum, c'est un mélange que j'ai vu utiliser quand je soignais des hippogriffes, balbutia-t-il. Enfin pas exactement, c'était de la mandragore et de l'aspirine, mais ça marchait vraiment bien.

Ca ne pouvait que marcher bien. C'était lui qui l'avait mise au point, et un quelconque Mangemort lui avait raconté que même Severus Snape avait fait une remarque positive sur la potion. _Severus Snape._

Timothée était un grand fan du génie des potions.

— Un antidouleur moldu, hein ? dit pensivement Weasley. Pourquoi pas. Tu penses que tu te souviendrais de la formule ?

Tim hocha lentement la tête.

— Denis, termine de curer le box, si tu veux bien, lança Weasley à un malheureux qui passait par là. Viens avec moi, Tim, on va aller voir Peeble.

— D'accord, M. Weasley.

— Tu peux m'appeler Charlie. Et ta période d'essai est officiellement terminée, et avec succès. (Tim afficha un grand sourire ravi.) Sauf si ta potion tue Tchoupi, bien entendu.

Le sourire de Tim s'affaissa un peu mais il trottina derrière Charlie avec enthousiasme.

#

— C'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'un tel mélange, annonça le Dr Peeble, un petit sorcier aux superbes moustaches frisées, mais pourquoi ne pas essayer ? De toutes façons, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus sérieux, si Tchoupi continue dans cet état, il aura de plus en plus de mal à s'alimenter et je crains qu'il ne passe pas l'hiver.

Le remède fonctionna, et on remercia Timothée avec profusion. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, ce dernier observa avec ennui le bon docteur mener quelques expériences sur d'autres potions comparables, et ne put s'empêcher de faire quelques remarques. Qui se révélèrent excellentes. Puis il en fit d'autres. Puis il se retrouva presque plus souvent dans le laboratoire avec le docteur que dans les écuries avec les dragons, jusqu'à ce que Charlie le convoquât un beau matin.

Les piles de dossiers avaient un petit peu diminué, mais pas trop, remarqua Tim avant de s'asseoir timidement dans le grand fauteuil. A son grand soulagement, Charlie n'avait pas l'air en colère, seulement préoccupé.

— Ecoutez, commença Tim, je sais que je passe un peu moins de temps avec les dragons mais mon travail est toujours bien fait…

— Je sais, le coupa Charlie avec un geste de la main. Ton dissolvant de morve de dragon est d'ailleurs une merveille et nous fait gagner plusieurs heures de travail chaque jour. Le problème n'est pas là, Tim. Le problème est que tu es presque trop bon pour ce poste.

Et voilà. Il allait se faire virer, ou encore pire, se voir poser des tas de questions auxquelles il n'avait vraiment pas envie de répondre. Il se recroquevilla instinctivement.

Charlie dut sans doute d'apercevoir de son malaise, car il ne lui demanda rien. Au contraire, il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil et, après un instant de silence :

— Il faut vraiment avoir un problème pour venir s'enterrer ici pour s'occuper de bestioles qui crachent des fichues flammes, remarqua-t-il doucement. La plupart des personnes qui sont ici ont une raison. Pas forcément une bonne raison, mais une raison importante, qui ne regarde qu'eux, et du moment qu'ils font bien leur travail, je n'en ai rien à carrer.

— Hmgn, émit Timothée.

— Je ne peux pas te nommer chercheur, parce que nos sponsors sont de fichus snobs qui ne veulent que des docteurs à ce type de postes. Par contre, je peux te nommer ingénieur de recherche. Tu pourras même réaliser tes propres projets.

Tim rumina la nouvelle quelques secondes.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir faire mes propres recherches, sans avoir à remplir des paperasses et publier des articles qui devront être corrigés dix fois ?

— C'est à peu près ça, admit Charlie en lançant un regard fatigué à ses propres parasites administratifs. Alors ?

Tim hésita à lui demander s'il pouvait l'embrasser, mais préféra hocher la tête.

#

Ces anciens collègues ne lui tinrent pas rancune de son changement de statut, d'autant plus qu'il était l'un des scientifiques à passer le plus de temps avec les dragons. Davantage d'ailleurs pour son plaisir que pour ses propres recherches, qui portaient sur des fonctionnements très fondamentaux de divers fluides draconiens, mais ses petits idées distraites permettaient souvent de résoudre des problèmes qui existaient depuis des années, voire des siècles, personne ne s'avisa de lui en faire la remarque.

Ses connaissances commencèrent cependant à provoquer la surprise, puis la curiosité et même une certaine méfiance au sein de la base. Ayant tout de même appris quelque chose de son engagement parmi les Mangemorts, il ralentit un peu le rythme, joua les idiots auprès de deux ou trois de ses supérieurs, et comme personne n'avait de raison de le détester et que, de toutes façons, quel mal pouvait-il bien faire au sein d'une réserve dont les pensionnaires explosaient parfois spontanément ? on le laissa tranquille.

Six mois s'écoulèrent paisiblement au fin fond de la Roumanie. Tim réalisa un beau jour qu'il était presque heureux. Bien plus heureux, en tous cas, que lorsqu'il était traqué par les Aurors. Bien plus heureux qu'au sein des Mangemorts. Même plus heureux que pendant ses études, où il avait cependant pour la première fois eu l'occasion d'étudier tout son soûl et de partager ses idées. Plus heureux certainement qu'à Poudlard, où la vie est dure pour un petit garçon renfermé. Et plus heureux que quand il était enfant — non, il n'avait pas envie d'y penser.

Assis dans l'herbe sous un soleil radieux, il aspira à pleins poumons et laissa échapper une exclamation satisfaite.

— Quoi ? demanda Charlie, allongé à côté de lui, somnolant sous l'effet d'une digestion laborieuse.

— Rien, répondit joyeusement Tim.

#

Bien entendu les choses se gâtèrent. Les choses se gâtent toujours.

Elles commencèrent par se gâter plutôt agréablement, à savoir quand, alors qu'ils faisaient tous les deux le tour des enclos pour essayer une nouvelle crème hydratante sur les naseaux des bestioles, Charlie l'attrapa soudain par le bras et l'embrassa.

Timothée n'avait jamais embrassé d'homme.

Mais il n'avait jamais embrassé de femme non plus, alors ce n'était pas trop grave, songea-t-il en se laissant faire.

Il y eut ensuite quelques minutes embarrassantes quand Charlie s'écarta et s'excusa et qu'il dût lui expliquer que s'il ne réagissait pas, ce n'était pas parce qu'il détestait ça mais parce qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, et qu'il n'était pas contre une autre expérimentation, puis ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

C'était _chouette_.

Son cerveau se remit finalement en marche et il repoussa son ami/employeur/potentiel amant.

— Oh, non, dit-il.

— Ce n'est pas très encourageant, remarqua Charlie, le souffle court et les lèvres rougies et avec toujours pleins de muscles partout.

— Oh, non, gémit doucement Tim.

— D'accord, pas de problème, dit précipitamment Charlie. On peut faire comme rien ne s'était passé. Pas de problème. Absolument.

— Non, dit Tim en s'accrochant à son cou et en maudissant ses hormones.

— D'accord, dit Charlie avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Les appartements du directeur étaient largement plus grands que les siens, nota Timothée une demi-heure plus tard. Et il disposait d'un lit double ! C'était entièrement injuste, fut sa dernière pensée avant de se faire jeter sur le lit en question.

#

Il s'éveilla le lendemain matin avec à nouveau la certitude qu'il avait servi de paillasson à Sacharissa. Mais non, se rappela-t-il en prenant conscience du Charlie nu et ronflant à son côté.

— Oh, non, murmura-t-il très, très doucement.

C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Il murmura un rapide sortilège pour couvrir la Marque qui commençait à réapparaître sur son bras, et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Aucun intérêt à s'enfuir de la chambre de Charlie immédiatement. Autant commencer à chercher une solution.

Une solution à quoi ? demanda son cerveau. Continuer ce qu'il avait commencé avec Charlie sans que celui-ci apprenne qu'il était un Mangemort ? Faisable. Mais une brûlure ne suffirait pas, il aurait sans doute à se trancher le bras.

Il grimaça, puis se retourna dans le lit, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas envie de mentir à Charlie, même si perdre un bras représentait une pénitence conséquente.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui avouer non plus.

Attends un peu, lui conseille la partie scientifique de son esprit. Qui te dit qu'il voudra encore de toi après ?

Merci, enfoirée de partie scientifique de mon esprit.

D'un autre côté, _là_ ce serait une bonne solution.

Les ronflements cessèrent soudainement, Charlie bougea, s'étira ("Muscle ! Muscle !" piaillèrent les hormones de Tim.) et bâilla, avant de lui adresser un sourire resplendissant.

— Bonjour. J'avais à moitié peur que tu te sois enfui ce matin.

Trop tard, reconnut Tim avec philosophie.

#

Il avait presque réussi, pourtant. Il avait réussi, après trois tentatives manquées et autant de nuits folles, à se persuader que c'était une très mauvaise idée, il avait réussi à se persuader d'abandonner ses recherches, ses dragons, la base, son nouveau petit Mac portable, il avait réussi à rassembler quelques affaires dans le sac avec lequel il était arrivé, et à se glisser hors du bâtiment discrètement, et faire quelques pas dans la nuit…

… et il fallait que ce fût ce soir-là que Charlie décidât de ne pas travailler jusqu'à l'aube, et qu'il le rencontrât alors qu'il allait se coucher…

— Oh, non, soupira une dernière fois Timothée en sachant que cette fois, il était fichu.

Charlie l'aperçut, s'avança vers lui avec un grand sourire, puis aperçut le sac, le gros manteau, les solides chaussures, et ralentit un peu.

— Tu t'en vas ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Timothée hocha piteusement la tête.

— D'accord, dit simplement Charlie. (Il hésita.) Est-ce que je peux seulement savoir pourquoi ?

Ce fut son ton triste qui fit craquer Tim. Si Charlie avait été en colère, il aurait peut-être trouvé le courage de le stupefixer avant de s'enfuir.

— Ca va paraître cliché, prononça Tim d'une voix qui se brisait, mais tu vas me détester.

— Terriblement cliché, admit Charlie avec un semblant de sourire. Viens par là.

Ils s'écartèrent des bâtiments et se laissèrent tomber sur un tronc d'arbre, un peu plus loin sous les arbres. Tim posa son sac avec un soupir.

— Tu sais, ces conneries qu'on fait quand on est jeune ? demanda-t-il d'une voix morne. (Charlie acquiesça.) Et bien, ça n'a rien à voir, continua le jeune homme en relevant sa manche et en annulant le sort de dissimulation.

Son compagnon resta un long moment silencieux. Il ne sortit cependant pas sa baguette, et Timothée espéra que ce n'était pas parce qu'il réfléchissait au plus douloureux moyen de le tuer.

— Je ne t'ai jamais vu sur les champs de bataille, prononça Charlie enfin après un long moment.

— Non. J'étais chargé d'élaborer des sortilèges et des armes pour le reste de Mangemorts, répondit Tim d'une voix prudente.

— Pourquoi ?

Timothée baissa la tête.

— Parce qu'ils sont venus me voir, je suppose. Qu'ils m'ont dit que j'étais bon, et qu'ils pouvaient me fournir les moyens de réaliser plein de mes projets.

Charlie le regarda d'un air spéculatif.

— Tu avais quoi, vingt-trois ans ?

— Vingt-deux. Je venais de terminer mes études.

— Ton doctorat ? Tu as terminé ton doctorat à vingt ans ? demanda Charlie d'une voix légèrement hagarde. Oh, Merlin. Timothée Cheddar. Tu es Timothée Chesley, c'est ça ? Le petit génie qui n'a pas obtenu de bourse de recherche parce qu'il a déclaré que tous les Maîtres actuels étaient des vieux schnocks, et qui a préféré entrer chez les Mangemorts ?

— Si j'avais été un génie, je n'aurais pas fait ça, répondit Tim avec embarras. Et tous les Maître actuels ne sont pas des vieux schnocks. Seve —

— Par le Saint Dragon ! piailla soudain Charlie. Tu es celui qui a mis au point le sortilège du Bouclier de Cheddar. Oh Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu rigoler la première fois que j'ai vu ces Aurors tout empêtrés ! J'ai failli y perdre une main d'ailleurs…

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, écoutant les dragons qui ronflaient tranquillement au loin dans l'obscurité.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, les années suivantes ? demanda doucement Charlie.

Tim haussa les épaules.

— Je me suis enfui. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes.

— Tu savais que les Endoloris rebondissaient sur ton Bouclier de Cheddar ?

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme d'être ébahi.

— Sérieux ?

— Tout à fait sérieux. Je pense qu'il n'y aurait plus un seul Auror de vivant, dans le cas contraire.

Tim se retient de murmurer un petit "dommage". L'heure n'était pas à tous les types de plaisanterie.

— Bon, dit-il finalement. Et maintenant ?

— Et bien, prononça lentement Charlie, tu peux toujours me lancer Stupefix et Oubliette, et t'en aller…

— Je n'ai pas envie, s'entendit dire Tim.

— La peine pour les anciens Mangemorts est la prison à vie, remarqua doucement Charlie.

— Je sais.

— Tu peux toujours prétendre que tu as été manipulé…

— Non.

Ils restèrent à nouveau silencieux, puis Charlie se tourna vers le jeune homme, une expression décidée sur le visage.

— Ecoute, laisse-moi une semaine, d'accord ? Juste une semaine et on en reparlera.

Il s'éloigna en courant, sous les yeux ronds de Timothée.

#

Le jeune homme, après de longues hésitations, revint à son appartement et commença à attendre. Il apprit le lendemain que Charlie Weasley s'était absenté pour des raisons familiales, et s'efforça de continuer son travail comme auparavant.

Ce fut le soir du troisième jour que son ami fit soudain irruption de sa cheminée. Alors que Timothée ouvrait la bouche pour protester qu'elle était verrouillée et lui demander comment il avait outrepassé le sort, il lui empoigna le bras et le fit pénétrer avec lui dans le foyer à son tour.

Tim atterrit brutalement, toussa, essuya la cendre qu'il avait dans les yeux et se redressa. Il se trouvait dans une grande salle sans doute souterraine, dans tous les cas sans fenêtres, encerclée de gradins. Face à lui, assis au premier rang, se tenaient cinq sorciers et sorcières, et sa mâchoire béat quand il les reconnut.

— Bienvenue, M. Chesley, prononça plaisamment le premier, et il s'agissait du Ministre de la Magie Shakebolt.

— Gnh, répondit Tim.

— Désolé, intervint Charlie en le rejoignant, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le mettre au courant.

Le deuxième, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille, avec une cicatrice sur le front, le plus jeune membre permanent du MagenMaggot, _Harry Potter_, eut un sourire joyeux.

— Il va peut-être falloir lui expliquer un peu, dans ce cas.

— C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, M. Chesley, ajouta Minerva MacGonagall, Directrice de Poudlard, avant de lui jeter un regard sévère. Même si je désapprouve totalement certaines de vos actions il y a quelques années. (Timothée rentra la tête dans les épaules tandis qu'elle continuait.) Après tout, j'ai aussi un titre de Maître en Métamorphoses.

Il lui lança un regard contrit tandis que la quatrième personne prenait sa défense.

— Allons, Minerva, lança Arthur Weasley, Chargé des Relations Moldues au Ministère, vous devrez admettre que ce petit nous a quand même rendu service, même par hasard.

Le dernier membre du petit groupe parla enfin, et Tim manqua défaillir.

— Avez-vous l'intention d'y passer toute la nuit, Shakebolt, siffla-t-il sur un ton mécontent.

Tim retrouva instantanément la parole et le pointa du doigt.

— Vous êtes Severus Snape ! couina-t-il.

— Vous semblez avoir conservé un certain don de déduction, M. Chesley, répondit ironiquement ce dernier.

— Mais vous êtes mort !

— Vraiment ? Mmh, laissez-moi vérifier…

Le Ministre dissimula un sourire et se pencha légèrement en avant.

— Le professeur Snape a bénéficié d'un…

— … programme de protection des témoins, compléta Arthur Weasley.

— … qui lui a permis de quitter la, hum, scène politique pour bénéficier d'une retraite tranquille et méritée, compléta Shakebolt.

Harry Potter murmura quelque chose où Tim distingua les mots "fabriquer des potions graisseuses comme un vieil ermite". Snape jeta un regard sombre au jeune héros.

— Mais ce n'est pas le sujet ! continua Shakebolt en frappant dans ses mains. M. Chesley.

Tim se redressa et déglutit avec difficulté.

— Charlie Weasley nous a fait part de votre présence en Roumanie et de votre désir de, disons, vous rendre.

Tim hocha lentement la tête, le cœur battant.

— Shakebolt, vous parlez comme si M. Chesley était un criminel, protesta MacGonagall.

— Minerva, après tout, le gamin _était_ un Mangemort, remarqua Snape en plantant ses yeux sombres dans ceux de Timothée, qui frissonna. N'est-ce pas ?

— C'est vrai, prononça le jeune homme.

— Ce qu'il fait qu'il n'en est plus un, conclut le Maître des Potions en se redressant. Je peux rentrer chez moi, à présent ?

— Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas faire semblant de vous intéresser à quelque chose autre que vos petites potions, pour une fois ? lança Potter d'un ton exaspéré.

— Contrairement à vous, M. Potter, certains ont des choses importantes à faire.

— Quelles choses ? Remuer des trucs dans des chaudrons ?

— Vous allez vous taire, espèce de petit —

Timothée observa avec fascination la querelle qui s'en suivit, et qui paraissait tellement bien rôdée qu'elle ne devait pas être la première.

— _Messieurs_, interrompit finalement Shakebolt. Merci. Bien. Il est exact que, d'après nos sources, M. Chesley n'a jamais été compris dans les attaques directes menées par les serviteurs de Voldemort. Bien entendu, il reste de problème des armes et sortilèges qu'il a mis à leur disposition. Arthur, les chiffres, je vous prie.

Arthur Weasley se pencha sur un dossier.

— Utilisé dans cinq affrontements direct, le sortilège dénommé "Bouclier de Cheddar", qui s'est révélé perméable aux Stupefix mais résistant aux sortilèges d'Avada Kedavra et d'Endoloris, a permis à vingt-et-un Aurors d'échapper à la mort et/ou la folie à trente-quatre occasions. Le sortilège de Souffle Divin, ainsi dénommé pour son nombre de victimes mais sa relative bénignité, a été utilisé lors de sept affrontements où les Mangemorts, malgré une bonne utilisation du sortilège, ont finalement battu en retraite et ont donc abandonné des sorciers évanouis mais non blessés. Le Sortilège de —

— Mais ce n'étaient que des petites astuces et des coups de chance ! protesta Timothée en réalisant ce qui se passait. J'ai vraiment travaillé pour eux !

— Mais restez juste tranquille le temps qu'on vous acquitte ! railla Snape.

— Non !

Tim remonta sa manche et montra la Marque.

— Vous ne comprenez pas ! ragea-t-il. Vous ne comprenez pas, vous ne la voyez pas chaque matin et vous ne vous rappelez pas —

— J'ai porté la même, le coupa froidement Snape. Même si je servais Dumbledore, j'ai quand même dû porter la Marque pour être prêt de Voldemort.

Tim le fixa avec stupéfaction.

— Je ne…

— Potter ?

— C'est vrai, confirma le jeune homme.

— Je ne l'ai plus, j'ai réussi à l'enlever, continua Snape. Et je peux vous enlever la vôtre.

— Mais… balbutia Tim.

— M. Chesley, dit doucement MacGonagall, auriez-vous pu créer un sortilège de Souffle Divin capable de tuer ses victimes au lieu de les assommer ?

— Oui, mais il n'était pas question —

— Je suppose que le cheddar n'était qu'un coup de chance, enchaîna Shakebolt, mais ses propriétés sont stupéfiantes.

— Et je veux connaître la formule de votre potion qui combine la mandragore et cette substance moldue, ajouta sèchement Snape.

— Ca marche bien, hein ? intervint pour la première fois Charlie avec un sourire content.

— La ferme !

Tim avait crié. Il le réalisa quand ils se turent tous pour le regarder. Il inspira profondément.

— J'ai été en cavale pendant quatre ans, et pendant quatre ans je me suis torturé l'esprit. Vous êtes en train de me dire que c'était pour rien ? demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

— Pas pour rien, répondit calmement Shakebolt. Si vous n'aviez pas été aussi repentant que Charlie nous l'a présenté, vous auriez sans doute terminé à Azkaban.

Tim, récupérant un peu son sang-froid, digéra l'information.

— Une forme de pénitence ? Vous n'avez pas l'impression de vous prendre un peu pour Dieu ?

Snape et Potter ricanèrent ouvertement et échangèrent un regard méfiant tandis que Shakebolt se massait les yeux.

— J'avais du mal à croire que ce marmot ait pu insulter les seniors de l'université, murmura le ministre, mais j'avais tort.

— Je m'excuse, dit platement Tim. Si ca peut servir à quelque chose. Mais j'assume aussi pleinement ce que j'ai fait.

— M. Chesley, reprit Shakebolt, vous êtes devant la cour du MagenMaggot. C'est à nous de vous juger, et même de vous accuser.

Tim regarda autour de lui.

— Mais il n'y a que —

— Arthur, s'il vous plaît.

— _"Article 32, paragraphe 9, alinéa xxiv du Règlement du Grand Tribunal du MagenMaggot : dans le cas du jugement d'un présumé criminel de guerre, qui aurait en réalité par ses actions aidé une cause juste, le Tribunal est autorisé à siéger en un comité réduit constitué de : 1. un haut représentant du Ministère, 2. un haut représentant de l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, 3. un membre du corps des Aurors, et 4. un témoin des actions de l'accusé lors de la période de la guerre concernée. La décision de sa culpabilité se fera à la majorité, la voix du représentant du Ministère comptant pour deux."_

Tim regarda tour à tour le Ministre, la Directrice, le jeune Auror et l'ancien Mangemort.

— C'est de la triche, protesta-t-il faiblement.

— Pas du tout. Cette partie du Règlement a plus d'un demi-siècle, l'informa Shakebolt.

— Créée juste pour Dumbledore lui-même, murmura Snape à peine assez haut pour qu'on l'entende.

— Alors, c'est légal ? demanda Tim.

Il se sentit stupidement soulagé. Il allait s'en sortir par un coup de chance, certes, mais un coup de chance légal, un coup de chance officiellement signé et contresigné par le reste de l'humanité.

— Si nous vous déclarons innocent, bien entendu, répliqua Shakebolt.

Il n'écouta pas vraiment la suite, retint à peine la moitié des accusations portées contre lui, ne fut pas beaucoup surpris mais intensément soulagé en entendant son acquittement. Puis quelques personnes lui serrèrent la main et Charlie le saisit par le coude.

— Ca va ? murmura-t-il. C'était une idée de mon père.

— Pas trop réalisé encore, répondit Tim. Oh !

— Quoi ?

— Il faut que je demande son autographe au professeur Snape.

Il eut vaguement l'impression que le professeur Snape lui proposait de travailler avec lui — ce qui était impossible, bien entendu — avant de s'éloigner en s'engueulant avec Potter. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose entre ces deux-là, confia-t-il à Charlie qui répondit par un sourire incrédule puis terrifié.

Finalement, il suivit son ami dans la cheminée et se retrouva…

— A la maison !

… en Roumanie.

#

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, vous ne voulez pas l'enlever ?

— C'est ma Marque, j'en fais ce que je veux ! protesta Tim d'un ton buté.

Le sombre Maître des Potions croisa les bras et laissa tomber sur lui un regard menaçant.

— Vous imaginez ce qu'en penseraient les plus farouches opposants du Lord Noir ?

— Oh, dit Tim.

Snape soupira.

— M. Chesley. Je suis tout autant impressionné par votre ingéniosité scientifique que par votre inconscience sociale. Pas dans le même sens, bien entendu. Croyez-moi, vous vous sentirez bien plus léger sans cette marque. Vous avez déjà culpabilisé pendant quatre ans, c'est bien plus qu'assez.

— Je suppose, dit Tim. D'accord.

Il observa Snape préparer une potion qui semblait, de façon surprenante, assez simple, en marmonnant contre ces idiots qui couraient au suicide comme des lemmings à la falaise. Se séparer de sa Marque lui semblait une notion étrange. Sans doute parce que sa vie avait entièrement tourné autour d'elle ces dernières années.

— Buvez.

Il s'exécuta, puis observa le crâne et le serpent pâlir avant de disparaître.

— Merci.

Snape le salua puis disparut dans la cheminée.

Tim quitta le bureau que Charlie lui avait abandonné le temps de la visite de l'ancien Mangemort, émergea du bâtiment, et observa Sacharissa qui s'ébattait droit au-dessus de lui.

Il sourit.

Il était temps de s'attaquer à ces cauchemars, songea-t-il. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il savait que cela lui prendrait longtemps, et il en était même soulagé : le contraire l'aurait fortement effrayé.

Heureusement, Charlie serait là pour lui filer un coup de main.

FIN


End file.
